


Not ready to die

by sakuyamons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, House of Hades Spoilers, I'm sorry this is 2 am, Pre-House of Hades, annabeth centric, based on the preview of hoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyamons/pseuds/sakuyamons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won’t break, she won’t break, they are together and they are invincible, they won’t break.<br/>They cannot let this place win to them.</p><p>Written after the Sneak Peak of HoH, if you like a character, torture them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not ready to die

**Author's Note:**

> Fýge=Go away in greek.
> 
> Also I'm sorry, for everything, Annabeth bABY.

She’s throwing up and shaking and is on tears and is thanks to Percy that she hasn’t fallen to the fucking _Phlegethon,_ Percy holds her tightly and Annabeth composes herself between heavy and hard breathes. She _won’t_ die, she _isn’t_ ready to die, and she feels that all of her is burning and it fucking hurts so much but somehow, she feels _stronger_ , like she can endure _this_.

(Or maybe it’s Percy’s presence here)

“Annabeth, what were you thinking?”

Speaking after that horrible experience was hard, her lips were dry and her tongue was burning, but still, she answered.

“Survival, Percy, _survival._ ”

They looked at each other, and Percy understood, imitating the action she did before.

Her pain was bearable but seeing Seaweed Brain in pain, she’d rather drink fire again, that would hurt less.

* * *

 

He won’t break, she won’t break, they are together and they are invincible, they won’t break.

That’s everything she thinks about when they are fighting monsters (even though is more of – _let’s knock them out and run away because they can’t die here_ ) they haven’t slept in days and in Tartarus there’s no McDonald’s where they can eat or an Inn where to sleep in, she feels tired but at the same time she’s scared of sleeping.

(She stabs the monsters and twists the knife on them, Percy finishes cuts their extremities with riptide; they are a team)

They don’t talk much – they need the air to breathe on this place, but sometimes she squeezes his hand, even if it’s just to be sure that he’s there, and he squeezes her hand too.

He won’t break, she won’t break, they are together and they are invincible, they won’t break.

They cannot let this place win to them.

(But it’s hard, hard, hard).

* * *

 

She knew she would have to face Arachne and her children here; Annabeth wasn’t stupid and really tried to fight against the horrible, awful, disgusting _spiders_ , spiders that were as big as her, she got paralyzed for a while until Percy called her name and knew she would have to fight or get eaten for those things. She tried not to look at them much at their eyes and for the _love of Athena_ , they are horrible, it’s rather satisfying to stab them though.

Percy cuts their head off with riptide, but they are still _moving_ (Tartarus, no common sense applies here) and Annabeth can’t help but scream as they run away from them, they aren’t even interested in Percy, they want _her_ , they want to catch her in a spiderweb and eat her up and Arachne will laugh as she makes a tapestry about that lovely scenario, possibly sending it to her Mother or to one of her siblings.

The thought makes her shiver.

* * *

 

“Mother? Athena? Or Minerva, I don’t care, Are you up there?”

It’s useless, it’s completely useless and a waste of breath and Annabeth is being hopeful, but a child of Athena always act based on facts, not in a fake hope because she still wants to believe that her Mother actually _cares_ (she’s starting to understand Luke, she’s basically a pawn to the Gods, your Mother can always have more ~~pawns~~ children, Annabeth, why would she care for you specifically?) 

“I found your statue.” She says “I hope you’re happy”

She can’t help it, she’s bitter and…disappointed, she knows Percy is too, she had heard him praying to Poseidon, for help but Gods never listened when you needed them, did they?

“ _Mom_.” She hasn’t referred to Athena as ‘Mom’ since the…discussion for the stupid mark, but it was always like this, first she was hopeful, then furious and then desesperate “Mom, help me, guide me to the Doors, share your wisdom with me, _please._ ”

Maybe it’s because of the Gods schizophrenia, and although right now she isn’t fond of Athena, she can see why she dislikes her Minerva persona, but Annabeth doesn’t care about the ‘Oh so called’ schizophrenia, not if she’s on Olympus sitting on her throne calmly and possibly weaving meanwhile Annabeth’s here.

“Do you care? Do your children actually mean _something_ to you?”

Nothing, she doesn’t even feel wiser or _“Oh, I’ve found a plan so we all can survive this madness of a Quest_!” only despair, and that’s all.

(Don’t cry Annabeth, that won’t solve anything).

She and Percy are pretty much on her own.

_Thanks a lot._

* * *

She falls asleep by mistake and when she woke up, Percy was on top on her, his sword on her throat that he would have slit if Annabeth hadn’t quickly put her dagger between the throat and the blade– his green eyes were no longer green, but red.

“This is your fault, Annabeth” Percy (No, Percy must be possessed, he would never say that to her) “We’re here because of you”

“I know.” She says, it isn’t necessary that Percy tells her that, it is not necessary to break her more that she already is “I’m sorry” No, this isn’t Percy; it isn’t Percy that is laughing at her as she cannot fight the tears any longer.

“Sorry? What are your pathetic apologizes going to do? Getting us out of here? I thought you were smarter, Annabeth. Maybe I should’ve let you fall on your own”

Yes, he should have done that; this is her consequence – not his, he should have let her go and save the world with their friends, maybe she would have died on the fall and everything would stop hurting, Percy insults her and she tries to ignore it, she’s a daughter of a War Goddess and her ice mask must never break.

“Aren’t you supposed to be one step ahead of everything, Annabeth?”

“Maybe your Mother was right, you’re a disappointment”

“I never loved you”

That hurts more than anything, it hurts more than Dad’s neglection, Mom telling her that she’s a disgrace, Thalia dying or Luke dying, it hurts because even if she knows it’s a lie, because Percy loves her as much as she loves him, she can imagine him growing resentful of her and then growing up to hate her and it wasn’t a nice thought.

But he hasn’t killed her yet, the spirit manipulating Percy wants to break her and she won’t have any of that bullshit.

“ _Fýge_!” She says in Greek, her voice cold “Begone from Percy’s body, cretin.”

“Make me” The voice said, getting his face closer to Annabeth’s.

Even as a possessed body, Percy was annoying.

“I’ll kill you, Annabeth Chase – even if the Weaver says you’re her pray, then Percy Jackson will see it and fall in despair and soon the monsters will kill him and you’ll be the sacrifices Gaea needs!”

She loves when a villain says his malefic plan, because gives her time enough to distance riptide from her throat with help of her dagger and she headbutted Percy, in the state of confusion she managed to push him away from her. The body doesn’t move for a moment until green eyes look at her in confusion.

“Annabeth? What happened?”

Oh Gods, Percy’s always confused and she’s glad to have him back.

“You were possessed” Annabeth answers and Percy realizes what they had made him to do.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Well, you’ve tried to kill me and…you said that you never loved me and that it was my fault that we were here and --”

Percy hugs her, he has something broken on his body and she’s sure of it, and he’s sweaty and scarred and bloodied, but he’s there, hugging her.

“Don’t pay attention to what I’d have said, it wasn’t me and I love you…I always will”

It was cliché and sappy, but the words were true and that made her feel better.

* * *

 

Still the words were true, as much as Percy denied it, her hubris caused them to be on this situation, that’s why they have to survive, to fight, they have to keep themselves alive so they don’t let Gaea win, still, it is hard; they are getting weaker and the monsters stronger and there’s no time to rest or even talk. It’s fight and escape and hopefully get near the Doors, or were they getting away from them? They don’t know.

She wonders how they are, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and even Coach Hedge and Leo’s furniture, she trust them, they’ll keep together and hopefully there’s no ultimate fallout, that would be what Gaea wants after all.

_‘To storm or fire the world must fall’_

Everything’s clicking now on her brain; Gaea must fall at the hands of Percy and Jason teamwork or Leo.

And the oath to keep with a final breath, how could she forget about it?

* * *

 

She wants to escape this horrible place, but it’s her that closes the Doors.

Frank holds Percy against his will, he screams and calls her name and he’s crying, Percy hasn’t cried in this whole trip – he actually cracked jokes and stupid pickup lines from time to time, Piper is crying too and she tells her to come with them, that there must be another solution, she smiles sadly and shakes her head. There’s no third way this time. (Piper and her could have been best friends if she had an opportunity to go away, but she cannot let Percy to die an heroic death when he had to keep breathing – for the sake of the world)

 “I’m sorry Percy, but…I swore on the Styx that I’d keep you safe” And still if she hadn’t, she would have done this anyway, Percy screams louder and Annabeth feels really calm for someone that was going to die soon.

She waves goodbye as she closes the Doors, she thinks about them one more time – she would have liked to get to know them a little more, building things with Leo, having intelligent discussions with Jason, being a regular teenager with Piper, getting to know Frank and Hazel better, having a family with Percy, redesigning Olympus as a whole.

She’s also saying goodbye to those things, to her Dad, to Sally, to Camp Half-Blood, to the Athena Cabin (Malcolm with his sarcasm, sharp-shaped tongue, his strategies and drawings and always being on her side, her favorite brother by far, Sophie with her artistic side and her constant teasing, Manuel calling her _Hermana_ and showing her his advances with programming, discussing with Lily her designs of Olympus – Lily says that she’s an architech and sees the artistic side of things, but pays less attention about how making things work and since she’s an engineer, she can help her with it, and the rest of the Cabin), Clarisse, The Stolls, Thalia, Chiron and hell, even her Mother, she’s no longer mad at her anymore, actually she’d madder at Percy if he doesn’t save the world to cry because of him crying over her, she hopes Percy uses his brain to realize that she would hate him if he did that

She sighs and turns around to see Arachne and her children, but she’s not afraid of them, not anymore.

“Come here.”

She’s Annabeth Chase, and if she dies, she will die fighting.


End file.
